


The Switch

by tekowrites



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Conventions, Geeky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekowrites/pseuds/tekowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy manages to convince Tommy to take his place at home, while he goes to a con with Teddy. Twins bond, and life with its drama happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally for the YA Bigbang, as a small bang, then I started a longer project and went for the 15K. This was beta read by a friend. Thank you Moonfacebaby <3

The plan had been in motion for months. _Months_ of meticulous planning, of saving up and begging favors from adults to buy him tickets and book a hotel. Months of worrying over his cosplay, over Teddy’s cosplay, and trying his outfit out every ten minutes when it was finished.

Then his parents had said no.

Billy had to ask them to repeat that one more time, thinking his parents would laugh and say they were only teasing him.

“Billy honey, your dad and I are worried about you boys, traveling alone in the city, what if you get lost? What if you’re robbed? You have to understand that we’re just making sure nothing happens to you.”

Billy was this close to protesting, he was a Young Avenger for God’s sake, getting lost or getting robbed was out of the question. Plus he was going with Teddy, nothing could go wrong if you were going with Teddy, he was a freak’n giant of muscles. But he swallowed his protest when his dad spoke.

“We,” and here he looked at Billy’s mother who nodded at him in encouragement. “don’t want you boys to rush your relationship.” He stopped and gave Billy a meaningful look. “It’s a little too early for the two of you to be taking a trip alone, you’re both only fifteen.”

“Sixteen.”

“That’s still too young Billy.”

As much as Billy wanted to tell his dad not to worry, and that he and Teddy had already crossed _that_ river, he wasn’t sure Teddy would ever be allowed in the house again if he did.

He mumbled a quiet ‘I understand’ and headed back to his room. The minute his door was closed, and his barriers were up, Billy kicked the crap out of his furniture.

Later that night, after they’d had dinner, Billy grabbed Teddy and took him to his room. He closed the door and made a motion for Teddy to stay quiet. He checked under his door to make sure his parents weren’t trying to listen in.

“We need a plan.”

Teddy raised an eyebrow. “What for?”

“My parents changed their mind about the con, they say I’m not going.”

“Oh. Did they say why?”

Billy snorted “They think we’re going to go there and have wild monkey sex the entire trip.”

“Wasn’t that the plan? Ow.” Teddy looked to his right and found the eraser that Billy had thrown at him.

“I repeat, we need a plan.”

“Can’t we have someone go with us?”

“Like who?”

“I dunno, your parents? Tony? Steve? Any of the people we know?”

“We don’t have tickets for them Teddy. I can’t just magic those, the bus’s been booked for ages. Besides, I wanted to go with just you.”

Teddy stood from the bed, and moved closer to Billy. Billy looked up, he was biting his lower lip, a sign that he was worried and probably over thinking. Teddy held his face, his thumb brushing Billy’s cheek, before he lowered his head and kissed him. Billy held on to Teddy’s waist and moved away from the door a little.

“You know, you can always zap them later.”

“You have an unhealthy obsession with this particular aspect of my powers.”

“That and your soundproof protection bubbles.”

“Gee, if I didn’t know you so well, I’d think you liked my powers more than you did me.”

“I’d be glad to prove you right.” Teddy’s hand cupped the back of his neck, massaging it a little before leaning again to kiss Billy, starting at the corner of his mouth first, then deepening the kiss once they bumped noses.

They were interrupted by the sound of clapping and broke apart.

“Great show!” Tommy mock bowed. “Now can anyone get me a sandwich? I’m starving.”

“Tommy!! What are you…why are you in my room?” Billy’s face was beet red, while Teddy’s was just amused.

“Weren’t you the one who kept gushing about us being brothers? You don’t want me now little bro?”

“That’s not what I said. Don’t twist my words.”

“Alright, I forgive you then. Go get me food.”

“You’ll have to wait a while. Teddy and I were discussing something.” He rolled his eyes when he saw Tommy making kiss-y faces.

“We can’t go to the con, my parents said no.”

 “Well, they have no authority over Teddy, he can still go, right? Or me for that matter… Hey! Can I go instead?”

“Tommy you’re a genius!”

At Billy’s outburst, Teddy cringed, displeasure written all over his face.

“Took you long enough to notice.” Tommy puffed his chest, looking proud. He looked at Teddy and made a face.

“I need a favor.”

Tommy instantly deflated. “Uh oh, I know that face of yours. No, whatever it is _no_.”

Billy left Teddy’s side and actually went down on his knees in front of Tommy. “Please? Please please please please?” He moved closer and throw himself at Tommy’s lap.

“Whoa! Get off me!”

“Please Tommy, you don’t know how much this con means to me!”

“I’m sure you’re going to tell me.” Tommy tried to push Billy’s face away from his midsection. He wasn’t above kicking his sort-of-brother away, but Billy was like an octopus at that point, limbs all over him, it felt like if he didn’t agree, he’d get molested.

“Okay, fine! I’ll listen just let go!” Billy’s eyes almost sparkled, and he was about to launch a thank you attack when Teddy finally dragged him away. Almost growling in Tommy’s direction.

Before Teddy could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

“Boys? Is everything alright in there?”

“Uh, everything’s fine mom! We were just, uh wrestling.” Teddy and Tommy almost burst out laughing, Tommy’s face was sort of blue from holding it in.

There was a mumble behind the door, then his mom asked, “Is Teddy staying over today? So I can set up his room.” It was a weird offer that she’d never made before. Teddy looked at Billy, then nodded.

“No, I won’t be staying Mrs. Kaplan. We’ll lock up before I leave.”

“Alright, don’t stay up too long Billy, you know lack of sleep muddles the brain and effects not only your comprehension skills but your diet as well.”

“I won’t.” Billy rolled his eyes. Troubles of the privileged.

Only when the sound of her retreating steps, did anyone in the room talk.

“That was close.”

Tommy grabbed the covers and howled into them, finally getting his laugh out. “No kidding, wrestling?? You almost killed me bro.”

“It was the best I could come up with on the spot. It’s not like you were any help, she only came over because you kept screaming like a girl.”

Tommy glared at him, stood up, and went towards the window where he’d jumped into the room from.

“Wait! It was good! I mean, don’t you see? It means the plan will work!”

“I’ve yet to hear what this plan is, but I’m not sticking around to find out.” The sound of Tommy’s stomach rumbling stopped them all short.  Billy for his credit, didn’t so much as smile. Teddy was a lost case though.

“That’s it greenbean, you asked for it!”

In a matter of seconds, there was a real wrestling match happening on Billy’s bedroom floor. Things were so out of control, that Billy couldn’t take it anymore and froze them. The two were now in separate bubbles of blue ectoplasm.

It took little effort, but Billy made a show of combing back his hair, and wiping his hands, before sitting on the bed.

“This is my plan.”

The plan was simple, he and Tommy would trade places. His parents couldn’t stop Teddy from going, and didn’t really know so much about Tommy -not that Billy ever introduced him- and Tommy preferred the method of jumping into his room through windows, so he’d never been through the front door before. It was obvious that they sounded the same, or just enough for his mother to mistake them. Tommy was the perfect decoy.

It was a solid plan, all they needed to make it happen, were two packs of hair dye then they’d be ready to go.

“What’s in it for me?” This was the question Billy was dreading throughout his entire explanation, which was why he’d had Tommy in an ectoplasm bubble and covered his mouth during it, he’d only just released gag when he was done with his proposal.

“W-well, you’ll have my room for the duration of the trip, three meals a day, the ps3 and um, that’s pretty much it I guess..” Billy looked down at his fingers, the ones he was counting his list of things on. He had three things to offer in total. Being sixteen was hard.

“That’s not much bro. You’d have to feed me if I stayed here anyways, I sleep at the Young Avenger’s headquarters, and all your ps3 games suck. But..”

“But?” Billy’s nerves were getting the better of him, and he almost started chewing his bottom lip into a cut when Tommy finally spoke.

“But, if you get me a souvenir from your trip, I won’t mind.”

Billy bounced off the bed, with every intent of hugging the life out of Tommy, who had ‘oh shit’ written all over his place, when he finally noticed the blue blob.

“Oops, better take care of that.” With a pop, Tommy and Teddy came crashing to the floor.

“Ugh, Kaplan, you have a weird way of asking for a favor.” Billy looked sheepish, and helped them both off the floor.

“I’ll go get you that sandwich.”

With that, Billy fled the room to make good on his promise.

“Jesus, did you see that? He fucking skipped on his way out.”

“Tommy, I never knew you were a softy.”

“Nah, he’s my little slave. You gotta give them some love once in a while, to keep them coming back to you.”

Teddy’s eyes narrowed dangerously at him, and Tommy involuntarily shivered. “Are you sure that’s all?” Teddy’s figure loomed over him, and Tommy could have sworn he was going to turn all Hulk on him.

“Chill out, dude, can’t you take a joke?” Teddy smiled, his teeth showing and Tommy was briefly reminded of that saying about not mistaking a lion’s teeth showing as him smiling and thought he finally got what it meant.

Teddy went back to his sweet unassuming personality within minutes of Billy showing up with a plate and a can of Coke for Tommy.

“Teddy, dad’s downstairs.” Billy rolled his eyes before he continued, “They’re making sure I don’t escape tonight. You’d think they’d have more faith in me.”

Teddy raised his eyebrow, “After your grand switching plan? I don’t think we can blame them.” Billy grinned at him, he was pretty proud of himself.

“Why don’t we ease their minds and act like the good, responsible kids that we are? Come on, I’ll walk you to the door before dad barges in here to kick you out instead.”

“Lead the way Gretel.”

Tommy was relieved to be rid of Teddy, he didn’t want to admit it, but he was really creeped out for a moment there.

Tommy finished his sandwich while Billy was gone, and wondered how long it took to see your boyfriend out usually.

He looked out from the window and saw the two making out right next to Teddy’s bicycle. Tommy rolled his eyes, obviously _that_ long.

*

“So, when you said a souvenir, what did you have in mind?”

“Something hot.”

“Tommy I’m underage, no one’s going to sell me porn.”

“You mean they sell porn?! Wow, no wonder you wanna go.”

“No! I..first, I am not going there for that!”

“Aha, so you’re not using this as an excuse to ‘go on a trip’ with your boyfriend. If you catch my drift.”

Billy’s red face was all the answer Tommy would have wanted, or even needed. He made a face like he was gagging.

“Stop that!”

“Teddy and Billy under a tre-”

Billy hit him with a pillow, then pressing it over Tommy’s head, said, “Who sings this nowadays?”

“Mphff!”

“Are you going to stop teasing?”

“Hymph”

Billy pulled the pillow away, to see Tommy’s grinning face.

“K-i-s-s-i-n-g!”

Billy just groaned.

“Maybe you’d have preferred the Captain America theme song then?”

“Maybe you should shut up before I decide not to feed you tomorrow.”

“I’m not your kept pet.”

“I’m not here for your entertainment.”

“Geez, it’s just harmless fun.”

“And you take it too far.” Billy who was on the bed, with his back to Tommy now, hunched a little. He did look a little weary, and Tommy finally registered that there had been a bit of edge to some of the things both had been saying.

“Listen, I’m not used to this, this _thing_ with you.”

“Being gay is not a thing!”

“Not you, you dolt, I meant _us_ , this thing. I don’t know how to deal with someone who looks exactly like me, but really isn’t.”

Billy turned around, and noticed that Tommy now had his arm draped over his eyes, hiding his face, a little too comfortable on his bed. “Really? I’ve always sorta wanted a twin.”

Tommy didn’t respond, which gave Billy the green light to continue.

“I’m jealous of my brothers, we’re years apart, so I don’t think we have a great bond. But just those two together? They’re fine without me, you know? We’re siblings but there is no room for me in their world.”

Tommy placed his other hand on Billy’s knee, which bent his way on the bed, and kept it there.

“So then, I found you and it sort of _clicked_ , like somehow it had been missing before but I didn’t notice. There were so many potential heroes to find so we could go help Teddy that one time, but I only went for the one who was most dangerous, most unpredictable, the one locked up. I keep thinking it was fate.”

“Maybe you’re delusional, I mean, about me.”

“Maybe I just need to get to know you better? We have fifteen years worth of things to catch up on.”

“Sixteen.”

“Yeah, Sixteen.” Billy grinned, and could see a matching grin on Tommy’s face. “You okay with sharing the bed?”

“As long as you don’t jump me.”

“Homophobe.”

“Horndog.”

“Narcissist.”

“Says the person who wants me to do them a _favor_?”

“Okay, okay. Good night Tommy.”

“G’night bro.”


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy snuck in the next day, a bottle of hair dye with him and a few snacks. He was stopped short by the sight in front of him.

Billy was curled like a little ball, his head right under Tommy’s chin. Tommy had one hand over Billy’s shoulder, and the other was under the pillow.

Teddy let the bag slide to the floor, and tiptoed over to the bed. He got close to Tommy, leaned down, and whispered something in his ear. Tommy twitched a little, the slight puff of air tickling his ear. Teddy repeated the action several times, until Tommy opened his eyes.

“Bo.”

“JESUS CHRIST!”

“Tommy..?” Billy mumbled from the side of the bed, waking up as well.

“Hello.”

“What the hell were you doing!! You sick pervert!”

“You looked so lovely sleeping like that, I was getting a little jealous.”

“Teddy?” Billy yawned, cutting off his own words. “Can you guys keep it down before my parents kick the door down?”

“Freak!”

“Shh, you heard Billy.”

Tommy flipped him the bird.

*

Operation dye Tommy’s hair began half an hour later. Billy went through the entire house, grabbing things as he went, towels, a trash bag, and gloves.

Tommy grabbed Billy’s ancient GameBoy and played, while Billy pretended to know what to do with the bottles in his hand. Teddy the ever helpful, went between giving Tommy hints on how to pass certain locations in Ocarina of Time, to pointing out the spots Billy missed applying the dye to.

“I think it’s ready. It’s been on your head for a while now.”

Tommy reluctantly let go of the game to go wash his head with Billy.

They tiptoed out of the room and into the bathroom when they were sure no one was out there.

Tommy leaned over the tub while Billy washed his hair free of the dye, shampooing it. The more water and shampoo that went into his hair, the less brown from the dye it looked and more orange. Tommy couldn’t see, so Billy kept quiet, all the while thinking that another coat of color would perhaps do the trick.

When he cut off the flow of water, Tommy stood up, a little unbalanced and subsequently walked back into the shampoo and soap floor stand, knocking it over.

“Ouch.”

Before Billy could comment though, there was pounding on the door.

“Are you alright in there? Billy? Is that you?”

“Sorry mom! Slipped in the water a little!”

“What are you doing up so early? Come out here.”

Billy panicked, and looking at Tommy’s hair, he had good reason to. “In a sec!”

“Tommy, put this towel over your head, and no matter what, _don’t_ remove it.”

Billy teleported, grabbing Tommy’s clothes with him, leaving him there in nothing but a towel and his boxers.

Tommy was going to kill him.

He opened the door and stepped out, looking at Billy’s mom like she’d grown a second head. What was her deal anyway?

“I was taking a shower.”

She looked at him critically, her eyes settling on the boxers.

“I don’t remember seeing those in the laundry before.” Tommy internally rolled his eyes, seriously this woman, how paranoid could she be? He decided to get a little revenge on Billy while the opportunity was presenting itself.

“Yeah Teddy bought me those, we shop for underwear _all_ the time.” Tommy couldn’t hear it, but Billy chocked in his room, while Teddy’s face had went an interesting shade of green.

“Don’t get smart with me young man.” She moved closer, entirely too close for Tommy’s comfort and tried to catch his eyes. He looked at her briefly and tried not to gulp.

“Billy you know your dad and I are only thinking of what’s best for you right? It’s not that we don’t like Teddy, or don’t trust you two. We’re just not sure it’s the right time to start making big plans. Alright?”

Tommy nodded, not trusting himself to not make any wrong comments.

“Go dry your hair before you catch a cold.”

Tommy held the towel firmly over his head as he walked back to the door he knew was Billy’s, and closed it behind him.

*

He was about to give Billy a piece of his mind, when the towel slipped back a little and he caught the look of horror in Teddy’s eyes.

He rushed to the only mirror in Billy’s room and had to cover his mouth so he wouldn’t scream and alert Billy’s mom.

“Tommy I’m really deeply honestly sorry. I have _no_ idea what went wrong.”

“His original hair color is too light, that’s why.”

Both Billy and Tommy turned to look at Teddy, who just shrugged his shoulders. “It was just me and my mom for the longest time, you pick up things.”

“Fix _it_.” Tommy hissed the words at Billy, ignoring Teddy’s existence and hair dying credentials at that moment.

“Oh alright. IwantTommy’shairtobelikemine, IwantTommy’shairtobelikemine.”

Tommy’s hair changed, colors seeping away and getting replaced by a darker, less shiny color, and then flattened down on his head.

“You could have does this ages ago, couldn’t you?”

“I like to try and see if I can do things on my own first. I don’t like to abuse my magic and use it for everything.”

“You could have spared a thought for _me,_ idiot.”

“I’m an idiot? What about the person who almost blew our cover? What possessed you to say those idiotic things you did!”

“Hey, it worked didn’t it?”

“Yeah, in your head maybe.” Teddy had folded his arms, and leaned on the door as he said this.

“It did, barely.” Billy tried to defuse the situation, he still needed Tommy’s full cooperation. “Guys, cool off. We need to make this work. Please?”

Tommy plopped down on the bed. Teddy took the chair at Billy’s desk, announcing a temporary truce. It was a positive sign, and Billy went with it.

“I noticed you said Jesus Christ this morning.”

“I’m not converting for your sake Kaplan.”

Billy rolled his eyes at this. “Neither am I debating theology with you. Just, please don’t let it slip out? I don’t think my parents can handle me being gay, a superhero and a convert all in the same exact lifetime.”

Teddy and Tommy snorted at the same time, then looked at each other, each eyeing the other in some form of warped respect. Billy wanted no part of it.

*

Preparations were done. As well as Billy hoped that is. Reality demanded that they adhere to hotel regulations and rules, and not be able to check in until 12pm, so even though at 7am Billy was going out of his mind with restlessness and the desire to just teleport himself and his luggage there, he couldn’t.

He didn’t bother asking Teddy’s opinion on the matter, knowing full well that ‘zap them’ was right on top of his common replies to Billy’s worries. Tommy…Tommy was a different issue entirely. Billy believed that by the time the con trip was over, Tommy would be a new convert into, if not Judaism, the world of fanboyism. He was almost afraid to leave Tommy with all his game consoles; for fear his family would think Billy had regressed into an acute form of depression, and institutionalize Tommy.

He knew there was at least one set of instructions he hadn’t conveyed to Tommy, but he couldn’t for the life of him, figure out what that set was.

“I know I’m forgetting something!” Strong arms went around his waist. Teddy kissed the side of his neck and Billy immediately piped down. He slide his fingers over the arms around him and turned to kiss Teddy.

“Oh. My. Gosh! Like, you guys, you like, totally need to get a room. Seriously!”

Teddy chocked right into Billy’s mouth, who was trapped in Teddy’s arms and hadn’t had room to move away.

“What the hell?!”

“I’m not a twink!” Billy stopped short for a moment, and hastily added, “Not that there is anything wrong with twinks, it’s just a difference of lifestyle. A huge one. From mine that is.”

“Oh come on, I’ve been working on the voice all week.”

“You know, Billy, we can always send him into a coma so he wouldn’t do anything stupid.”

“I’m liking that idea more and more.”

“Come on it was just a joke.”

“Please Tommy? Please take this seriously because I am _stressed_ and _this_ _close_ to having a nervous breakdown.”

Even Teddy turned to look at him when he said this. His voice must have come out as strained –who was he kidding, must have? It _was_ strained- because Tommy had his all jokes aside face -also referred to as Tommy’s constipated face, and by virtue Billy’s as well- and nodded at him.

“Good.”

Billy scored a small breakfast from the kitchen, and watched as Teddy piled packs of store bought cupcakes into his bag, muffins, small plastic bottles of water and canned pineapples.

“Are we quite done raiding the kitchen?”

“Almost. Let me grab you a banana.”

“We’re not going to starve on the way there. You know that, right? This isn’t _The Black Cauldron_.”

“Of course not.”

“Good-”

“You don’t see me packing a loaf of bread, apples and cheese.”

Billy lips twitched. “That’d be too country French, even for us.”

Teddy laughed, zipping up the rations’ bag as it was, and slinging it over his shoulder before he slipped an arm around Billy’s waist.

Billy leaned back on the dining table behind him, trapping Teddy’s arm there. Teddy lifted an eyebrow at him, and watched as Billy cupped the back of his neck, and pulled him closer for a kiss.

“If you guys are finished here?”

There was a grimace on Teddy’s face, that had everything to do with Billy’s panicked backing into the table, and the subsequent result of his arm getting crushed there.

“Well? Your ride isn’t going to wait for you. You’ve got a bus to catch.”

“Right, we’re leaving.” Teddy rubbed his abused arm, muttering about getting Billy alone finally.

“Tommy don’t forget what I told you.”

“No burgers on Saturday, homework at 5, no touching your figures, no twinking, no underwear jokes, no Jesus and to put the seat down in the toilet.”

“Also, under no circumstances should you touch my private computer folders. I made you a guest account, use that one.”

“Don’t forget to wash behind your ears and change your underwear everyday.”

Billy and Tommy looked at Teddy, unimpressed with his input.

“I thought we were being parentally.”

“No face that ugly gave birth to me.”

“And on that note we are _leaving_.”


	3. Chapter 3

The bus ride was quiet, intimate and just the right length for Billy to unwind. All the week’s tension, and that morning’s seemed to seep out of his body the minute they began to see the empty, almost on repeat, road.

Their bus didn’t have that many passengers, and some had gotten off at various points during their trip, while others had jumped in instead. He’d spent the first half hour in the city, fighting the anxiety knotting in his stomach, wondering at which stage they were going to be discovered, and at which point the feeling of freedom would set in.

Teddy had spent that half hour rubbing his back, encouraging him to lean on his broad shoulder, head down, and telling him to breathe slowly. The action had made all the difference in the world, and by the start of their second hour in the bus, Billy was reduced to a puddle of relaxed goo.

They had snippets of conversation, topics ranging from the con, the hotel, the trip so far, and predictably, Tommy.

“I have this nagging feeling that I forgot to tell him something.”

“Something important? Or something bad?”

“N-no. Its like something..I don’t know. I wanted to try and not give him any loopholes. Like, don’t have a party at my house.”

“Hm. Yeah I totally see Tommy having an orgy at your house.”

“..orgy.”

They looked at each other for a brief moment, before bursting out in laughter.

“Nah.”

Billy picked out a book to read from his bag, handing over the DS to Teddy as he did so. Teddy handed him a muffin and a bottle of water and grabbed a bag of potato chips for himself.

“What are you playing?”

“AC.”

“On the DS? Come on.”

Teddy pulled out the small plastic cartridge and waved it in front of Billy.

“That’s..”

“I _know_.”

Billy then snorted, turning back to his book. “Typical Nintendo.”

Teddy rolled his eyes. “Sony fangirl.”

“Nintendo hugger.”

“What are you reading? Another strategy guidebook?”

“I don’t read guidebooks, some of us don’t need to cheat to win.”

“Spoken like a true jealous gamer. You’re still upset I had endless lives in MS.”

“Stupid spacebar.”

“Book?”

“ _And this is true,_ road trip sort of thing. Good so far.”

Teddy’s fingers combed a bit of his hair back, tucking a strand behind his right ear. “So is this.”

Billy’s eyes closed somewhere between the description of the van, and Teddy’s second armor purchase, finally getting some rest.

*

Once inside the hotel, things got chaotic. Billy was glad they could find a reservation in the same hotel the convention was taking place. Not out of shyness of walking out there in his Potter outfit, but rather because he found about a million things he decided needed adjustment.

The hem of Teddy’s cloak was croaked, and was a tad short in the back. Billy almost started ripping his hair out when he found that the gold on his tie was too shiny.

“We are not leaving here until I fix this! And this! Oh God please tell me you brought black pants?”

“No?”

“I’m not going downstairs.”

“Bee, baby, this is an entire convention dedicated to a series about users of magic. Your refusal to use Magic, while cute and endearing, is frankly grating on my very last _nerve_.”

“But I wanted to do this by myself! I don’t need to depend on my magic for everything you know. I’m not the one who constantly wants to _zap_ people.”

Teddy walked towards him, pushing him back on the bed and slipping his tie off as he climbed it as well.

“You don’t. You just need to stop being such a damn perfectionist about it all.”

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Teddy scrunched his face up in concentration for a second and then said. “Gryffindork.”

“Hey.”

“Hmm?” Teddy started pulling down Billy’s tie, and then off.

“Slytherin’s aren’t supposed to attack Gryffindors. I mean, not like this, I mean-”

“Aren’t they? Well, what are you going to do about it? Gryffindork.”

Billy looked at Teddy’s raised eyebrow, his fingers already disappearing under Billy’s cloak and sliding up his shirt.

“I-I, nothing, go on then.”

“Go on? Is that how your house asks for favors? Where are your manners little cub?”

Billy snorted, and got a glare from Teddy that shut his giggles off.

“Pleasepleasepleaseplease have your wicked way with me.” He was acting all dramatic about it, placing a hand over his head and batting his eyelashes at Teddy, teasing him.

Teddy’s hand found its way inside Billy pants, one finger slipping to the back, touching Billy just behind his balls.

Billy moaned, moving and shifting on the bed to get closer.

“Much better.”

An hour later, Billy magically fixed their costumes and the headed down to the convention.

They walked around, took pictures. Teddy found it amusing that people kept asking what their relationship was.

True to his cosplay character, Teddy told them anything but what they most wanted to hear.

“We are rivals, forever bound to see to it that the other suffer.”

“Don’t mind him.”

“See? All I want is to be his friend, and he shuns me like this.”

“Yeah yeah, go cry to the dark lord.”

“As the chosen one, aren’t you supposed to be nicer? I think you need another lesson about manners, another punishment.”

Billy colored and pulled Teddy away from the crowd of giggling fangirls.

“You’re _so_ going to pay for that one.”

No sooner had Billy said those words, than his eyes suddenly sparkled at the sight of something. He ran off and had Teddy rushing behind him to see what was wrong.

There was a long table where massive sized clipboards of large men and what seemed to be ogres were placed around it. There were a bunch of people sitting at the table, giving out brochures and having sign-ups. Billy stopped at the first table and brandished a pen. A gold colored pen.

“Welcome! So you’re a fellow member of the Order of Golden Quills! Are you collecting a membership certificate or ordering one?”

“Collecting!” Billy was almost jumping in his place, and however funny that seemed, Teddy didn’t like how he was completely in the dark about this particular stop in their con map.

He stood behind Billy and watched as the guy at front opened a drawer and went through it, trying to find Billy’s name.

“Wow, you’re an honorary member! Let me go fetch you the pin.”

“Honorary member?”

“It means I submitted a great piece of writing for the application.”

“What did you write?”

“Um, well, about you. Mostly that is. It’s more like I was inspired I mean. So just that, not a big deal.”

Teddy’s confusion was evident on his face. Order of Golden Quills seemed like a writing club, but what did that have anything to do with the con? Or the cut outs at the table.

“Here you go! Please continue to write to us and support us in future events. Take care!”

Billy grabbed the certificate and pin, fingers caressing the piece of paper with his name on it. Teddy grabbed it out of his reach and started reading it. It was about as confusing as the table set-up.

“Secret Folk?”

Billy tried to reach for the certificate once more, avoiding looking at Teddy’s eyes. Teddy looked back at the display and suddenly something clicked.

“Giants?! You wrote about me to get into a society that documents, likes, and worships different types of giants??!”

“Oh come on, you are sort of my own _personal_ giant. I already like and _worship_ you, it’s not strange I would write about you.”

“To get into a sorority.”

“ _Order_.”

“Big difference it makes.”

“Don’t Yoda voice at me. It was completely fictional, Vark and you have _nothing_ in common. You on the other hand were making fun of me in public.”

“Dressed as Harry Potter. And you _like_ the Yoda voice.”

“Can we have a nice time together without making each other feel like crap for the sake of other people?”

“If you let me keep the Yoda voice.”

“Deal.”

“This battle you win.”

“You’re right, I love it. Bathroom?”

“Rushing towards it I am.”

*

At the end of the second day Billy picked up a portrait they had done in the Artist Ally, of him and Teddy. As he was leaving towards the merchandise section, he spotted the perfect set of gifts for Tommy.

Who knew there’d be a fake Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes shop? Billy grinned as he walked into the Molly’s Magical Manifestations stall.

He met up with Teddy later, and laughed at the bag in his hand.

 “I grabbed us all a few boxes of Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.”

“Great minds think alike.” He showed Teddy his bag.

“I wonder how we’re going to carry all this stuff tomorrow.”

“I’ll shrink them, then we can leave here with style.”

“Wish we could have entered the couple’s contest.”

“Excuse me? There are still people walking around asking if that was really Tom Felton people saw in the Ally café.”

Teddy grinned, his teeth showing. “Come on, it was funny.”

“Oh yeah, when people jumped right onto our table screaming Tom? Hilarious.”

Teddy hugged him from the back, chin on his shoulder, laughing in his ear. “Have I told you how much those funky glasses suit you Kaplan?”

“Altamn, is that your wand digging into my backside?”

“Depends, which wand were you hoping it was?”

“Round two in a convention?”

Teddy snorted, lifting his head away, looking at Billy’s face now. “Next time, you’re coming here as the horny Slytherin.”

“What does that leave you as?”

“A Hufflepuff.”

“How could I not get a honorary membership when I’m practically dating the friendly giant?”

“Until _then_ however,” Teddy stared at Billy from eyes that were mere slits at that point, causing him to shiver a little. “march, little Gryffindork.”

By the end of round two, Billy couldn’t string two words together, much less shrink their stuff.

It was the best weekend of his life, Billy couldn’t even begin to imagine anything that could top what this weekend had meant for him and for his relationship with Teddy. He snuggled up to Teddy, taking the better half of the bed and silently thanked Tommy.

Check out was at 12pm, and Billy and Teddy used every little minute they had left, to soak in the calm, intimate air of privacy. That and Teddy was slightly hung over from all the homemade chocolate frogs he’d wolfed down after round two in the convention.

As much as Billy loved their re-found  active sex-life, he wasn’t sure he could survive another round this early in the morning. His hips had bruises, and Billy wished he could honestly say that they were all from Teddy, and not from being fucked right in the metal grab rail in the disabled bathroom’s stall.

They took a quick shower, and went about packing their stuff.

“We never touched this in the end.” Teddy indicated the can of sliced pineapples.

“Because someone didn’t bring a can opener.”

“And someone was being anal about using magic.”

“While some fruit refused to use super strength and pop the can open, because pineapple juice is sacred or something.”

“Damn right it is.”

“That’s one thing we’re never bringing with us again.”

“Again?”

“B-but you said. You said. You know, you’d be a Hufflepuff next time?”

“That was a joke. No way.”

“Seriously? I thought you had fun?”

“I did. Next time we’re going to a real convention though.”

“Yeah?”

“Starwars.”

“ _Figures_. But you’re making the costumes.”

“Indeed I will.”

“I just took a shower, spare me. I don’t think I can actually get it up again.”

“Challenge accepted.”

“Ted I _swear_ if you so much as gr-”

The knocking at the door stopped them short, Teddy’s hand inches from Billy’s shirt. The door clicked open and the cleaning lady walked in.

“Ready for check out? I’m just here to take inventory.”

Billy coughed, and Teddy turned around to grab their bags, still actual sized, hefting them on his back and grabbing a few of their shopping bags. The shuffled awkwardly to the door and went down to reception. Once the green light was given, they left the hotel to a quiet corner where they could shrink the bags and fly from.

*

The reunion with Tommy went fantastically well, especially when he greeted them with a bored expression on his face.

A bored expression that soon turned into that of ecstatic madness when Billy handed him a heavy bag and said, “Souvenir!”

“This? Is fantastic.” Tommy held the jar that contained a folded, foot long, strip of sweet and sour jelly.

He picked out item after the other, making comments about them, from the magic sand tube to the multi-flavored beans.

“Thanks, that was worth it.” He looked and saw Billy’s face growing pale as he spotted something on the floor.

“What’s with him?”

“It must be the endless crap you left on the floor.”

“Whatever, they’re just a few wrappers. Or a dozen. I’m glad you didn’t get me any chocolate, those were awesome and all, but I kind of feel sick from eating too many.”

“Fat pig.”

Tommy was about to respond when he noticed Billy shaking, so his mouth was still open comically, when Billy turned and presented the single silver wrapper, speckled with flakes of gold.

At the sight of the wrapper, Teddy went pale, a color that Tommy found looked really frightening on him.

“Are there any more? Please tell me you didn’t eat all of them. _Please Tommy._ ”

“What the hell, it was just a small box, so there’s only one left if you want it. Geez, whatever you didn’t say to stop eating as well.”

“Tommy those are Billy’s mother’s favorite chocolates. Special order. Once every damn year. She eats them a month apiece. Tommy she’s going to murder you.”

“She’s going to murder _ME_. Technically, Tommy never existed in this household! Oh God! Teddy save me she’s going to _lock me up_. I’m going to die over a pack of chocolates. I can’t think of a less dignified way to go!”

“It can’t be that bad. Come on.”

At the look of horror that both Billy and Teddy exchanged, fear began to set in Tommy’s heart.

“C-can’t you create another batch or something?”

Billy opened his mouth to reject the notion and stopped. Teddy next to him, pressed a finger against his lips, eyes looking up, thinking about the suggestion.

“I suppose I can.”

“You suppose?”

“We use the last one as a module for the next. Shape and all. Then just hope she doesn’t taste anything funny in the batch.”

“Oh.”

“Oh.”

“Billy you piece of shit you just scared the fucking crap out of _me_! What kind of magic user forgets he can do magic?”

“You wouldn’t believe how many times, in this trip alone, Billy must have had seven panic attacks for no actual reasons.”

“Oh shut up! He didn’t use his powers either, this damn pineapple can has been sitting in this bag since we _left_.”

“Oh funny that, let me tell you all about I used my power to impersonate a celebrity to have fun and a mob attacked Billy because he was with me.”

“You guys are fucking nuts! I’m outta here. If I hear the word ‘favor’ one more time out of either of you, I’ll spin you out of this _galaxy_.”

“Come on Tommy! It wasn’t that bad!”

“I’m taking the ps3 with me too, I dare you to object.”

“You are not leaving with my ps3 if I have anything to say about it! Not unless you want to keep your new hair color, you won’t.”

Tommy jumped to grab the ps3, and seconds later, Billy yanked his hair. Tommy tried to kick him in the gut, but only scraped the side of his bruised hip. Billy cringed, than aimed an elbow at Tommy’s chest.

The sound of sniffling stopped them short. Both turned around to see the source of the noise.

“Your first sibling fight.” Teddy mock-dabbed at his face. “What progress.”

Tommy looked at Billy briefly, who nodded, they both jumped on top of Teddy at the same time. The fight continued well into the afternoon.

Bruised and sore all over, Tommy looked to his side and nudged Billy from his position on Teddy’s knee.

“You did good. That was a mean elbow jab.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Just don’t forget to fucking heal us this time.”

“Amen.”

“Shut up Altman.”

“The only reason I didn’t beat you senseless, was that you still look like Billy.”

“Bring it on jerkface!”

Billy wrapped both in a bubble and sighed. “Wake me up for dinner.”

The End.

Notes:

1\. AC, _Assassin’s Creed, Altair’s Chronicles_.

2\. _And this is True_ , Emily Mackie.

3\. The Order of Golden Quills, _The secret Histories [of] Giants_ , Ari Berk. And no, I don’t know if they actually accept applications, grant membership or give out anything.


End file.
